


To Wake Up

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 32. To Wake UpCharlie needs to wake up.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet fic <3

When Alastor woke up, he felt a warmth and a weight on his left side. It wasn't until he moved his head he found a familiar head of golden hair tucked under his arm. With a sigh and a soft smile he carefully shifted the smaller demon up a bit so that he could see her peacefully sleeping face.

He brought the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her body to her face to brush strands of sunlight-golden hair from obstructing his view.

Alastor couldn’t believe how this silly demon princess managed to wrap him around her finger. Even though he couldn’t fully understand it, he’d do absolutely anything to see her beautiful smile. In all his years in Hell never did he think he’d discover what caring for another meant.

The alarm clock suddenly blared and Charlie began to stir. When she groaned and muttered what sounded like “Five more minutes,” Alastor chuckled and reached over to stop the alarm.

He moved to prop himself up from his position and leaned over Charlie’s sleeping face. “Come now Charlie, it’s time to get up,” he whispered, lowering his face down close to her’s.

With her eyes still closed, Charlie pouted and shook her head. Alastor gently brought his clawed hand to cup her cheek and leaned closer. He gently laid his lips upon hers and pulled away slowly. Charlie’s eyes shot open and stared up at him with a blush over her face.

Alastor chuckled and stroked her cheek “It seems I’ve woken the sleeping beauty.”


End file.
